plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:VeXJL
Archives http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:VeXJL Wordbubbles }} Answered messages --PeaVZ108 (talk) 12:36, January 9, 2017 (UTC) How was your Christmas morning? __abc__ (talk) 01:57, December 25, 2016 (UTC) But it is Christmas now in Vietnam! Why? __abc__ (talk) 02:03, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Boring........ Ratings Re:Issues Re:Re:Re:Errors Thanks for the belated words. The Alicorn of Equestria (talk) 09:56, February 9, 2017 (UTC) ha But it's really in 3 hours in my time. Thank you very much!GamesterD (talk) 04:59, February 12, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 06:10, February 12, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 05:13, February 14, 2017 (UTC) } ~GoldMag (talk) 13:40, February 26, 2017 (UTC)Teacup Terry ---- }} Done a few hours ago. 14:16, March 10, 2017 (UTC) RE: Stuff Being Sent } ~GoldMag (talk) 09:26, February 25, 2017 (UTC)Teacup Terry ---- }} Hi. I have both good news and bad news. Start with good news first. I am pleasure to meet you. And bad news. I nearly Retired from all EA games including PVZ series. See ya in nexus.Scubb (talk) 11:02, March 14, 2017 (UTC) You're making a grammar bot? Nice. 1. Every wrong use of it's and its 2. Automatically capitalizing all fighter names And er...I can't think of any more right now. CWJ-D (talk) 14:04, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Re:If these rumours are true... YOu should run for forum mod. } ~GoldMag (talk) 09:26, February 25, 2017 (UTC)Teacup Terry ---- }} } ~GoldMag (talk) 06:30, March 24, 2017 (UTC)Teacup Terry ---- }} You are very rude. I am Ze Ubermensch! 20:27, April 1, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 03:09, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Unanswered messages (for messengers) Re:Thumbs up 04:39, April 8, 2017 (UTC)}} It's great to be back! Thank you :3A Graalian (talk) Re: Thing (the title of which I forgot) RE: Repromotion I'll ask for my rights back once I'm no longer sick. --Ninja (talk) 01:23, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Re:B-crat 17:05, April 11, 2017 (UTC)}} Re:Oreos 18:51, April 11, 2017 (UTC)}} Re: Thing whose name I forget Class links and Icons Re: Re: Class links and icons Re: How I consider disqualifies well 2017 edits, technically ~GoldMag (talk) 13:47, April 16, 2017 (UTC)Teacup Terry 04:25, April 23, 2017 (UTC)}} Forum mod How do I do the troll face? IloveLuigi (talk) 17:20, April 24, 2017 (UTC)IloveLuigi What happened to your profile picture? Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 17:06, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey, how come your profile pic is gone? Also, too lazy to use wordbubble. :P ~GoldMag (talk) 18:22, May 9, 2017 (UTC)Teacup Terry Reason for Inactivity }} thanks xd User talk:Specialedition12 02:55, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Couldn't you just change it to suck instead if succ? Succ's not even a bad word. The Evil Leafy (talk) 11:58, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Hey, buddy. Mind if you do me a favor? I want you to close this thread right here.http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:981021#213 THANK YOU! (CaptainRustbolt21 (talk) 21:07, May 21, 2017 (UTC)) 11:57, May 23, 2017 (UTC)}} Thanks for that, and it's alright. Honestly I wasn't expecting this much support but... eh. I guess I'll await your return. Marcia Aeris (talk) 09:04, June 18, 2017 (UTC) . But thanks for that!}} Congrats Y'know that text in a poll just cant be italize right. Phantom of Ra (talk) 03:05, July 13, 2017 (UTC) "I Can't See" badge i already stopped but k User talk:Specialedition12 04:03, August 13, 2017 (UTC) I'm here! Re:Hey 14:54, November 8, 2017 (UTC)}}